The LighthousesEarth
by storywriterforRPG
Summary: Garete must light the Lighthouse of Earth.


*they arrive at Lalivero*  
  
Garet:Boy, it sure is quiet...  
  
Felix:Too quiet...  
  
Isaac:Like a graveyard...  
  
Jenna:With spiders?YIPE! I'M TERRIFIED OF SPIDERS!  
  
Isaac:Easy, easy. Just relax.  
  
Ivan:Where is everyone from Lalivero? I see nothing but one man over there.*points*  
  
Sheba:We should try to ask him where everyone is.  
  
*they walk to the man*  
  
Man:Hello there! How can I help you?  
  
Piers:We want to know where everyone is.  
  
Man:Well, I...Don't know actually...  
  
Piers:How can you say that? Do you live here?  
  
Man:Yes, I am a weapons shopkeeper.  
  
Mia:Really? Well, what kind of weapons do you have?  
  
Piers:Mia! Don't think about the weapons, think abotu the people! They would provide great help if a battle were to happen.  
  
Man:Ohhh...Yeah! Now I remember! Everyone was slaughtered! By some kind of beasts! They looked like black people if you ask me.  
  
Garet:I know who they are! The heartless!  
  
Man:Yeah, that was the symbol on them.  
  
Felix:Weren't those the mainarmy used by Sataru?  
  
Isaac:Yes, the ones who would kill many for his will?  
  
Garet:Yes, those are the ones.  
  
Jenna:Heartless?...That's...quite a name...  
  
Isaac:Heartless are people who were drawn into the darkness...  
  
Garet:*looks at Ivan*  
  
Ivan:WHAT?!?! I SHALL-*gets hit by an arrow*  
  
Sheba:IVAN!  
  
Felix:The heartless!  
  
Piers:Arm yourselves!  
  
Ivan:I..I am...I am fine...*gets hit by another arrow*  
  
Mia:...  
  
Jenna:*screams*  
  
Garet:Here they come!  
  
Man:Hu-*gets head chopped off*  
  
Isaac:Attack!  
  
Narrator:The heartless. The soul stealers. Well, at least, from my view...  
  
Felix:DIE! Beasts of the Shadow!*slices one in half, cuts another, and dodges an arrow*  
  
Isaac:*panting*There are too many!  
  
Garet:We must fight!  
  
Sheba:Take this! For IVAN!*casts Spark Plasma, incinerating 20 heartless*  
  
Mia:AGHHH! My hand!  
  
Piers:Let me heal that!*heals with Pure Ply*  
  
Mia:Thank you...  
  
Garet:Almost done...  
  
Felix:HIYA!! *Felix's Excalibur lets out a howl! Legend!(x3 damage) defeats 30 heartless*  
  
Sheba:Take this!  
  
Piers:*chops off the head of a heartless*Go now! AND LEAVE!  
  
*the heartless take this clue, and leave*  
  
Ivan:*Laying down, two arrows in his chest*Aghhh...I'm...I'm...sorry Garet..for...trying to take...the...the...spheres-*stops breathing*  
  
Felix:No...  
  
Sheba:;_;*crying*WHY???  
  
Garet:I do not need to forgive you Ivan, for you have done me no harm...  
  
Isaac:Our...our...friend...  
  
Jenna:How...how can this be???  
  
Piers:Mia, can we heal him?  
  
Mia:I...I...don't know...I know...I..can't...  
  
Garet:The people will always remember you, Ivan, as a hero. I hope your soul rises where you shall have great happiness...  
  
Isaac:Well, we must bury him...  
  
Felix:NO! His body will be used by the heartless! Let us burn it...  
  
Narrator:And so it is. Nine leave from Vault. One, falls in the Shadow near Tolbi. Another, gets the death from a heartless.  
  
*Ivan's ashes are in an urn*  
  
Sheba:I...would like to...to hold the urn...as a way to remember Ivan...  
  
Mia:Carry it, but do not let it burden you.  
  
Piers:Well, there is Venus Lighthouse.  
  
Isaac:Come friends, our future awaits!  
  
Felix:We must hold together and never let go.  
  
Gaert:For if we do, then all is lost...  
  
*they head towards Venus Lighthouse*  
  
*soon, after rigorus battling and puzzle solving they arrive at the aerie*  
  
Isaac:It's too foggy up here!  
  
Garet:Yeah! I can't see a thing!  
  
Felix:Hurry! Toss in the sphere for Venus, the Earth!  
  
*Garet walks up, throws in the sphere and walks back*  
  
Piers:That...that was almost too easy...  
  
Voice:Of course! You wouldn't expect me to be that stupid?  
  
Mia:Who is that?  
  
Sheba:That voice, it's as if I've heard it before...  
  
Garet:It's you! Saturos!  
  
Saturos:Yes. That's right. Garet, I will slay you and use your head as a decoration.  
  
Garet:Never! I will do that to you!  
  
Felix:Really?!?0_0  
  
Garet:No! I just want to sound cool!  
  
Saturos:Yes, you sound stupid. Now, I shall bring you Garet, into another dimension. If you survive, you come out! If not, you die!  
  
Garet:Wha-*gets sucked into a dimension rift*  
  
Isaac:GARET!  
  
Narrator:Where will he go?  
  
*Garet appears in a deserted place*  
  
Garet:What's this?*picks up a gun* What if I*squeezes trigger*BOOM! YIKES!  
  
Voice:Who goes there?  
  
Garet:Garet, heir of Garete!  
  
Voice:I know no Garete! You trespass my area. I will destroy you!  
  
Garet:Never! Show yourself!  
  
*does so*  
  
Garet:So, you will fight me? Then En Guarde!  
  
Person:Hah! A sword? I have something better!*takes out two laser guns*  
  
Garet:AGHHH!!!*ducks*  
  
*soon, the person is destroying everything*  
  
Garet:Maybe, maybe if I use this.*holds up gun*  
  
*Garet opens up on the person*  
  
Person:AGHHH....*robot voice*Gear...failure...losing...power*shuts down*  
  
Garet:HUH? A machine? The man is a machine? Whoa! Cool glasses!*takes the sunglasses*  
  
Person:I..will..get...you...for...I...am...the...TERMINATOR-*shuts down*  
  
*Garet is sucked back into the real dimension*  
  
Everyone:What happened?  
  
Sheba:And where did you get those cool glasses?  
  
Isaac:Garet doesn't have to tell us.  
  
Garet:Come, we shall leave for Mercury Lighthouse.  
  
Narrator:They forgot that the rift was still open, and out crawled*  
  
Terminator:I WILL GET YOU! YOU CAN'T HIDE! MUAHAHAHA!!!  
  
*at Tolbi once again*  
  
Garet:So, what is the fastest way to ML?  
  
Mia:Well, I'm not sure...  
  
Isaac:We'll just follow the paths.  
  
Felix:Hopefully we'll end somewhere with living people.  
  
Sheba:*reads note*It says stay in the light. I wonder what that means.  
  
Piers:Hey, it says that you shouldn't worry. They destroyed the...the...Tooth Fairy???  
  
Garet:Don't know who that is.  
  
Mia:Well, let's go.  
  
Isaac:Another long journey. My feet will ache.  
  
Felix:Sister, why the quietness and long face?  
  
Jenna:I...I'm...really scared.It's like...like...death will grab us....  
  
Isaac:Do not worry, I will comfort you.  
  
Jenna:Thank...Thank you Isaac.  
  
Garet:Well, let's continue our journey!  
  
*they leave, heading to Mercury Lighthouse*  
  
*on their way to Imil and ML*  
  
Garet:Hey, that castle wasn't there before.  
  
Isaac:Yeah. It says on a sign,"Enter for some magic, or enter for your death."I wonder what that means.  
  
Felix:Or you could keep reading.  
  
Isaac:Too lazy. I've walked too much.  
  
Felix:*sigh*Fine.*reads*"Enter the castle. Defeat the serpant. Earn the power to throw boulders of great strength and destroy objects before you."  
  
Jenna:Ohhh...Just enter...Defeat a serpant...and get some sort of Psynergy!  
  
Sheba:Yes, but how can we just not accept the fact that this could be a trap?  
  
Piers:Sheba is right. Remember, Saturos is looking for you. He will find ways to attack you!  
  
Mia:Yes. Me and Piers could enter. We will get the item described.  
  
Piers:Huh? I didn't volunteer.  
  
Mia:Why? Are you just going to let me go in, all alone? Or are you just scared?  
  
Piers:Grrr...Fine. Let's go...  
  
*they leave*  
  
Felix:I have a feeling Mia wants Piers to go with her for other reasons than just being company...  
  
Jenna:Yeah! Hey, did you read her mind?  
  
Sheba:Yeah! She totally digs him!  
  
Jenna:*giggle*  
  
Sheba:*giggle*  
  
Isaac:Hey! That's just rude!  
  
Sheba:Hmmm...Isaac like you Jenna, but not as much as you like him.  
  
Isaac:HEY! Why'd you read my mind?  
  
Jenna:Hey...Why'd you read mine? And you don't like me as much? GRRRR....  
  
Isaac:YIPE!  
  
Sheba:I can't help it!  
  
Felix:...  
  
Garet:ENOUGH! Sheba, stop it! Felix, stop being mute!  
  
Felix:Hey, I only did "..." once!  
  
Garet:Well, it's VERY annoying!  
  
Felix:Fine...  
  
*Piers and Mia are exploring*  
  
Piers:Mia, watch out!  
  
Mia:Whoa! Help!  
  
Piers:The stairs, they're moving!  
  
Mia:HELPPPP!!!!  
  
Piers:Hold on!*jumps to her*  
  
Mia:I'm getting dizzy...  
  
Piers:Me too...They stopped!  
  
Mia:Let's keep going.  
  
Piers:Okay.*Is about to let go of her, but she puts her hands on his*  
  
Mia:*blushes*Hehe...  
  
Piers:Umm...right. Well, let's keep going...  
  
Mia:*in mind*Dang! He was open! You could've told him what you felt!*end*  
  
Piers:Let's go retrieve this so called Psynergy...  
  
*back outside*  
  
Isaac:Why are they taking so long?  
  
Jenna:Maybe...HEHEHE...  
  
Sheba:Yeah...*laughs*  
  
Garet:Stop it! I mean, honestly. You two are acting like children! IT'S DRIVING ME MAD!  
  
*Felix takes off his shoe and throws it at Garet*  
  
Garet:Thanks, but honestly,*in British accent*who throws a shoe?*end voice*  
  
Felix:Whoa. Stop that. You're scaring me. You sound just like Mike Myers!  
  
Garet:Whoops...  
  
Isaac:I'm getting real uncomfortable...  
  
*in the castle*  
  
Mia:Wow. It's real cold in here.  
  
Piers:Okay, I'm hot in here, but would you like me to put my sleeping blanket on you?  
  
Mia:*mumbling*You ARE hot...  
  
Piers:You said something?  
  
Mia:I mean, yeah, a blanket would be nice!  
  
Piers:Aha! Here we are! At the chamber. But, where's the serpant?  
  
Mia:Look, a note!  
  
Piers:It says,"Dear friends, I have defeated the serpant for you. No thanks needed! signed, H.P."  
  
Mia:I wonder who that is...  
  
Piers:Look! There's the chest!*opens it, takes stone toss chip out* Wow, it's actually heavier than I thought!  
  
Mia:Well, let's go down.  
  
*at the base*  
  
Mia:Piers...there's been something...something I've been meaning to ask you...  
  
Piers:Yes?  
  
Mia:Well, ummm...  
  
Piers:If you cannot tell me know, then tell me later.  
  
Mia:Umm...Okay...thanks...*in mind*Mia! There was your one chance, and you blew it!*  
  
Narrator:Well, isn't that sweet?  
  
*they come back*  
  
Jenna:Well you're back. Did anything happen?  
  
Sheba:Yeah, was there any talking?  
  
Mia:*blushes*Hehe...I don't...know what you're....talking about...  
  
Garet:SHEBA! JENNA! Can we focus on our quest?  
  
Piers:Oh, right! Here's what we found.  
  
*hands Garet the stone toss chip*  
  
Garet:Man, this is heavy! Well, it says wind can use it, so Sheba, here you go.  
  
Sheba:Wait, shouldn't it be Earth, I mean, it is a boulder.  
  
Felix:Hey, maybe you just don't want to carry the chip!  
  
Sheba:Says who?  
  
Felix:Me.  
  
Isaac:Also I.  
  
Sheba:FINE! Idon't want to carry the chip. HAPPY?  
  
Isaac and Felix:Yes.:)  
  
GAret:Come, let's go to Mercury Lighthouse! 


End file.
